


Monsters..

by Amazingsince97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Home Invasion, M/M, Protective!Pack, Rape/Sexual Assault, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingsince97/pseuds/Amazingsince97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every monster is supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of the front door lock being picked was unnoticed by sleeping Stiles. He had stayed up all night researching demons and possession for the pack. He was, however; awoken by the sound of glass breaking. He shot up at the sound, but figured just be one of the pack members, maybe he hadn't heard anything at all, maybe it was just his imagination. Stiles stopped mentally rambling when he heard footsteps walking up the staircase. 

He immediately jumped into action, getting off the bed and grabbing his bottle of mountain ash, and quickly, quietly, into the corner of his room. When his bedroom door opened, he froze. Three men in ski masks quickly dove into his door and immediately started searching through his things. He covered his mouth with his hand. When one of the men turned and saw him he quickly opened the bottle in his hand and flung the mountain ash at the strange men who had broke into his home.

The three men stood there covered in ash and looking amused. They were humans. Stiles felt it start getting harder to breathe. He wondered when his life got so chaotic that he knew how to defend himself from supernatural creatures but not from simple human criminals. The lead man smirked and reached forward to grab a handful of Stiles' hair. He started screaming and they all started laughing and it was a sound he would never be able to get out of his head.

He remembers pain and screaming and pleading for the men to "please just stop". He remembers all of them taking their turns and calling him "pretty" and a "complete slut". Then he remembers as they all ran after hearing the sirens and being roughly dragged off of his bed and manhandled to the front door naked, and drenched in pain. Then there was a knife at his neck and a voice, deputy Parrish, yelling for the man to drop the knife and step away from the Sheriff's son. 

He feels the tension in the man holding his naked, abused body's hands when he realizes he and his friends had just robbed a sheriff's home...and raped his son. The knife fell the porch floor and he fell with it when the hands, the filthy, awful hands, left his shaking body. They cry out apologies and fake cries of remorse as the policemen that he grew up around and had grown to think of as a second family cuffed them roughly and all but drug them to the police cruisers. Then they wrap him up in a blanket and carry him to an ambulance as he cries, begging for his daddy, his daddy would make it all better.

Ms. McCall is crying when he enters the hospital on a gurney. The pack is there, even Ethan and Aiden. Scott and Kira are crying and clinging to each other, Isaac is holding on to Allison like she will disappear if he lets go, Lydia is sobbing and clutching Jackson's jacket, and Ethan is hugging Danny protectively to his chest; while Peter and Derek are standing off to the side seething. His father is already at his side when he enters the door crying and saying he's sorry that he wasn't there, that he should've been there. 

He's in the hospital for two days. He nearly bled out. The pack never leave, they use the hospital bathroom to shower and they give Stiles more love than the thinks he deserves. When he finally comes home his dad makes him sleep in his room while his dad takes the couch because his room is still being cleaned, though he probably wouldn't get any sleep in there anyways. Scott comes over that night and is upset, when Stiles asks him why, Scott replies, as he touches the bruises on Stiles' face, that he could still smell the men all over the house, he could still smell blood from Stiles's room. He tells Stiles that he should've been able to do something, anything, to help him. Stiles just holds him until he falls asleep.

Stiles is sitting on the couch watching TV when Derek comes to see him the next day. He looks at Stiles and tells him that he is sorry that he couldn't do anything, that he ,as a werewolf, should have been able to detect the danger. Stiles looks him in the eyes and tells him, "Not all monsters are supernatural."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter DOES mention suicide.

He and his dad ended up permanently switching bedrooms. He couldn't even open the door without bursting into tears. It didn't make it any better that Derek had left town a few days after everything had gone down, he stopped hoping he would come back after two months. After Derek was gone things got even worse and the nightmares were more intense so his dad made him see a therapist every Thursday. 

There had been enough evidence of the crime to not have to have a trial. They each only got ten years, two of them would get out in five. They went missing during their prison transport, when the van was wrecked, no one talks about it, but he's pretty sure he knows exactly what happened, and if he is right...that's three bodies that would never be found. 

He decides to go to group therapy, finding that talking to people that understand his pain and the fear that still plagues him is actually very liberating. He meets a boy named Clint, Clint had been attacked on his way home from the library and left to die until a woman found him and called 911. They become close, almost as close as he and Scott ,and they hang out a lot. It's nice having someone around that doesn't look at him with pity and act like he'll shatter like glass if they talk to him like a human. He just wants things to go back to the way they used to be and Clint understands that. They continue to hang out on a regular basis, until Clint's dad comes into their therapy session one day in tears to tell them that Clint would no longer be attending the sessions, he had killed himself. 

The funeral was a few days later and Stiles cries a lot, he feels like there's no one else he can talk to. The pack and his dad go with him even though they didn't know Clint, they wanted him to know they wouldn't abandon him like Derek had, though they would never bad mouth their missing alpha. 

After that everyone including his dad goes out of their way to make sure he was never alone. They tell him it's because they want to spend time with him, but he knows it's because they are worried that he'll end up the same way. He pretends not to know when Jackson walks into his house and sits abnormally close to him to talk about the latest lacrosse game. Peter steps up to the plate as second in command, even though he's pretty sure that role was Scott's, even going as far as watching Stiles through his window, he won't complain, their allowed to worry. 

He stops going to group therapy soon after, it's not the same without Clint to make fun of the way the "group leader" is such a text book therapist, and he's afraid of being abandoned again. Two weeks later he quits therapy all together. His father gets worried with the sudden decision, he tries his hardest to tell him he is fine, and he finds himself wondering if he is trying to convince his father or himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Derek bashing I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update! Hope it's okay.

Stiles wakes up one morning crying, sweaty and shaking from a particularly bad nightmare and decides it's not worth going to school that day. He eventually drags himself out of bed at what he thinks has to be around twelve o'clock at least and decides to take a shower. It's in the middle of rinsing soap from his unkept, messy hair when he swears he hears something like footsteps, so he slowly, trembling, pokes his head out of the shower to be able to hear better and is meet with silence. 

It's not until then he realizes how hard his heart is pounding in his chest. He quickly finishes cleaning himself and gets out, he quickly towel dries his hair and wraps it around his waist. He wipes the steam off the mirror and gasps at how awful he looks. There are deep, dark circles under his eyes, his eyes are bloodshot and his lips are cracked from the biting, a nervous tick. 

"You look beautiful."

Stiles swears his heart stopped beating the instant the words were whispered behind him. He swings his body around faster than he thought humanly possible, preparing to defend himself. When he stops, he is face to face with Mr. Sour wolf himself. A sudden hurricane of emotions rushes through his body and it eventually lands on anger. How dare Derek just prance into his home uninvited and complement him! He does not get to disappear without any contact for months and then just turn up out of the blue and act like nothing happened! 

Stiles rears his fist back and hits Derek as hard as he can in the face. Of course it doesn't even phase Derek, he just walks forward until he's got Stiles pushed up against the sink behind him, hands on both sides of Stiles' unclothed, trembling body. Stiles puts both hands on Derek's chest and pushes him back until he's at a distance that satisfies Stiles and realizes he is sobbing when he slaps Derek as hard he can across the face. He's panting, leaning on the countertop to keep from falling over. Then he's rushing into Derek's body, sobbing and hugging him and rambling out apologies and Derek feels sick to his stomach. How can Stiles apologize to him? None of what's happened is Stiles' fault! His arms gently wraps around his loves waist and hugs him closer, mumbling sweet nothings and trying to convince him not to apologize. 

He scoops Stiles up bridal style and walks into Stiles' bedroom, gently lying him down the bed and wrapping himself around the love of his life that he's deprived himself of for the last year. Eventually Stiles falls asleep and Derek is perfectly contempt with just holding the beautiful teenager while he sleeps. He eventually also falls asleep thinking of how long it will be until he can earn Stiles' trust back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! I've had a lot to do with work and school lately. Thank you so much for your patients! There is a scene of torture in this chapter, I don't think it's that bad, but someone else might so 

~ Some Months Earlier ~

 

It was selfish, he was selfish, to leave Stiles the moment he needed him the most, but he does not know what else to do. Everyone around him gets hurt, sometimes killed, and he can't do anything to help them, he doesn't want Stiles to end up in worse shape than he already is, so he leaves. He's a horrible boyfriend, he's a horrible alpha, but he knows the only person in his pack that will be able to hold a grudge against him is Scott. He'll never say it out loud, but he admires Scott for his ability to stand up to anyone, even if that person is his alpha. Derek wouldn't be able to do it. 

 

He decided to stay a town over with a pack that his mother and father had been friends with, they welcome him with open arms and big warm smiles, ones that he knows he does not deserve. They accept him so easily and he leaves the ones that love him just as easily. Their a family like his used to be, their mother is their alpha, she's strong and beautiful and very smart, she reminds him of his mother. 

 

It had been a fairly good morning, as good as they always were when guilt constantly ate at your soul, when they broadcasted their faces on the news. Each one of the scumbags had gotten ten years with the possibility of getting out after five of those short years. Five years until they get out and do the same thing to someone else or worse, finish what they started. The coffee cup in his hand pulled him from his thoughts when he felt hot liquid run down his arm and realized he had crushed it and the jagged pieces were cutting into his palm. 

 

The pack didn't hesitate to meet up with him when he called after the news had gone off. It had been a simple plan. Catch up with the transport van, rip the doors off, and get the pieces of trash out before the cops driving realized what was going on, they'd knock out the one in the back. It was working beautifully, the van had practically come right to them, but as soon has he and Aiden jumped onto the doors to rip them off, the van suddenly stopped, almost sending them flying off the van and on to the road. They had almost started running when the driver side door opened to reveal deputy Parrish, so the van HAD come right to them. They heard the passenger side door open and watched as the sheriff walked behind the van to stand by them, he look at them, Derek and his whole pack, Even Chris Argent was there. He then picked up the keys from his belt and threw them to Derek's feet with a nod and that's all the approval it took from any of them. 

 

Jackson, surprisingly, is the first to step up, once the doors are opened, and pull one the men from the truck. He starts slowly, putting small gashes down the mans body with his claws, the screams the man makes when he goes a littler deeper only encourages him and the whole pack can feel his anger seeping out of his claws and into the monsters skin. He begs and cries, pleads for Jackson to stop. In the end when they know he's about to die, his heartbeat going weaker and weaker, bleeding out, Jackson leans down to his ear and whispers,"how many times did he beg you to stop?", before the man goes completely still and finally dies.

 

This seems to motivate the pack because it's Allison who pulls the next man out of the van. He's already a weeping mess, knowing what's coming to him. She throws him to the ground and watches Isaac circle him with his head held high, he is quick when he's does it, bites the man on the neck, they all know it's painful, and the man screams. Then Allison is taking the dagger attached to her hip and yanking the mans head back to expose his neck and swiftly slashing it open, her eyes never leaving Isaac's

 

Derek is the one that pulls the last piece of garbage out of the van and into the woods where they have been parked. He isn't crying like the others, he's smirking up at Derek and it pisses him off more than anyone can imagine, but he doesn't show it, he won't show any kind of weakness to this low life. Derek takes the sword that Kira brought and slowly impales the man on it.  
The man lets out a pained groan and then chuckles darkly before looking up at them all and whispers, blood oozing from his mouth, "he wanted it, he begged me for it." 

 

In the end they bury all of the bodies, the last man is still smirking at the until the dirt begun to cover his face and he realized what they were doing. They all stay until his heartbeat was no longer existent. The sheriff thanks them all and then he and Parrish leave, taking the van with them. The pack just stands there for a while before they finally begin to lift their heads to their alpha, he just turns and walks off leaving them again because that's what he's good at. ~ present ~ He'll never tell stiles what happened. He looks down at Stiles' sleeping face and he knows he would never be able to tell Stiles because he doesn't want to see the look of disappointment that he knows he'll see when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Zombie by The Pretty Reckless when I wrote all the Derek parts, in my opinion I think it's like a really good Derek Hale song. Just throwing that out there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO sorry that it took so long! I have been settling into a new job and trying to get senior stuff done for school and I am trying to get it updated as quickly as possible! It DOES contain cursing, so fair warning to people who do not like that.

The light from the window is what wakes him up in the morning. His eyes are itchy and sore, the benefits of crying. The night before suddenly comes rushing back to him and he wonders for a moment if it was all a dream when he realizes the bed next to him is empty. What made him think Derek would stay with him? He's damaged, Derek could do so much better. The thought leaves his mind when he hears a loud clang and a soft "fuck". Then the smell of burnt bacon wafts into his room and he can't help but smirk at the thought of Derek trying to cook. He slowly lifts himself from bed and adjusts the oversized shirt that he then realizes is Derek's, and decides against pants as he begins to make his way down stairs before his boyfriend burns his house down. 

 

He's so focused on the eggs (trying not to burn the last edible food in the whole house) that he doesn't hear the footsteps behind him or the fluttering heartbeat. He does; however, feel the soft hand wrap around his rough one that's holding the spatula and he suddenly relaxes at the feeling. Stiles gently takes the spatula out of his hand a proceeds to cook the scrambled eggs. Derek is upset, not only had he driven his boyfriend to crying himself to sleep the night before, but he couldn't even make breakfast for him without messing up. 

 

"I was trying to make you breakfast in bed, you deserve it." Derek says, sighing softly and kicking himself internally for not being able to take care of his love. 

 

"I'm not really hungry, besides, everything that's cooked in this kitchen right now is enough to make me a vegetarian." Stiles says with a small smile. Derek's heart almost melts, he misses that lop side smile so much, it gives him hope that maybe one day they'll have Stiles back whole again, like nothing ever happened, but that's a problem because something DID happen, and he let it happen. He was too much of a coward to even help him with the aftermath.

 

"Hey! Stop that self-blaming bullshit none of this was your fault. I'm just so glad to have you back, I don't want to lose you again. I just want it to be like it used to be." Stiles says frantically at first, but then slowly calming down.

 

"I abandoned you when you needed me the most, how can you forgive me so easily?" Derek asked, his actually getting moist for a second before he quickly blinks the unshed tears away.

 

"I didn't forgive you," Derek's heart sank at Stiles' words, he didn't want to lose Stiles again," because I was never upset, there was nothing to forgive you for because you did nothing wrong." Stiles says softly turning away from the eggs to look Derek in the eyes. Derek wonders what he did. Who's life he saved to get such an amazing lover because he knew he sure as hell didn't deserve Stiles. Stiles just smirks up at him like he knows exactly what Derek is thinking and then slowly locks his arms around Derek's neck and pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss. Derek's head is spinning a hundred miles an hour. He thinks it might actually explode. He deepens the kiss in the heat of the moment and instantly regrets it when he feels Stiles tense up. When he pulls back he can tell Stiles is upset and starts mentally kicking himself again. 

 

"Why the hell did you stop?" Stiles demands angrily," I am NOT weak! Do NOT treat me like I'm glass! I was fine when I was basically on my own! I was fine when you left me here by myself, I can handle a little making out!" When he's done he's crying and hiccupping and trying to catch his breathe.

 

"I didn't mean to make you feel weak Stiles, I just care about you and I want you to be comfortable with everything we do. I love you Stiles." Derek says quietly, hooking a finger under Stiles' chin to bring him into a short sweet kiss. 

 

"I love you too you big broody, jerk face." Stiles says as he pulls away to look at Derek and wipe tears from his cheeks.

 

"The eggs are burnt." Derek states nonchalantly. Stiles looks at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, causing Derek to join him and in that moment everything is perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be the last chapter im SO sorry it took so long I really have been busy with work lately and again I am sorry.

*Four Years Later*

 

The wind is blowing a little harder today than usual but its perfect for the kites that his pack are flying in his and Derek's backyard. Four years ago he never thought he would be looking at his twenty member pack, that's only growing bigger, through the kitchen window. He feels arms wrap around his waist and he just grabs the hands in his because he knows that they belong to his beautiful, no longer always brooding, husband. 

 

"Your thinking about something, what is it?" Derek asks him, kissing back of his neck as he does.

"Just thinking of how lucky I am, look at all of this Derek. We have three kids, Kira and Scott are expecting their first soon, Lydia and Aiden have Lila, Erica and Boyd have Emerson and Gideon. I never thought I could be this lucky, but I guess I did something right huh?" he says with a smile on his face. Derek just gives a little half smile and looks out the window with him at Jackson throwing Ariana, his and Stiles' only baby girl into the air, her long black hair flying in all different directions. Chandler and Brently are attached to Scott's legs as he tries to get their kites fixed and ready for flight and Erica and Boyd are sitting on towel under a tree watching Emerson dig in the black dirt growing dirtier by the second. 

"Were all lucky baby, look at this I have done nothing to deserve all of this and yet I have it." Derek says kissing Stiles' shoulder before he lets his arms pull away from Stiles to take his hand and drag him outside.

"Daddy! Uncle Scott fixed my kite!" Chandler yells as he finally gets the old kite to fly. Stiles just laughs and looks on. Scott goes to sit with to Kira and wrap his arms around her waist protectively, rubbing circles around her very round belly. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Come push me on the swing!" Ariana yells out across the yard and Stiles has to just sit down on the stairs and watch his husband push their beautiful baby girl in the air a little higher each at her command. She may not be biological theirs but that THEIR baby girl and she's beautiful. Big, black curls bouncing with each push of the swing, big, light green eyes shining with that playful childish wonder that he refuses to ever take away from her, he'll never take that away from any of his children. He knows what kind of things happen to people in the world, there are plenty of monsters out there, but he will protect his babies from them. 

He is pulled out of his thought by Brently's little voice yelling at him to help him fly his kite and he smiles and gets up to walk to him across the yard and yeah, maybe they went through a lot of shit to get to the point their at now, but he wouldn't change a thing. No one can take this away from him, he'll die before he lets anyone even try to hurt his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.


End file.
